The First Male Wizard
by SliverShadow904
Summary: This is a The first male nin but a Harry Potter version! Sorry if I am useing your type of story, but I really like the plot so sorry and if you say to delete it? I will. So this a genderbender and I do not know if it is a harem probably will be but a large harem. Also the names I am not good at names so they will most likely be the same. Sorry. Also please give me idles.
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

On one Halloween night a toddler that had black hair with red highlights and mismatch eyes was awake. But that was not the odd thing he was just staring at the door like someone was coming.

The was some yelling and then a thud was heard. The door to the toddlers room was open in a hurry. A woman with red hair and green eyes ran in to the room. She went over to the toddler she picked up the child and tried to leave the room. Before she could leave the room, someone in a black cloak came in.

The person in black was obvious a woman by the way the cloak hug the persons body.

The woman in the cloak pulled a wand and pointed at the red haired woman. The one cloak hissed two worlds "Avada Kedavra." Their was a green light and a THUD the red head was dead.

The wand was then pointed at the toddler. The woman in black toke off her hood to show a beautiful face with long black hair and red snack eyes.

Her name is Voldem The Dark Lady, but her real name is Tammy Riddle.

(Author :You know why she is there. I am not writing it.)

"I can not let you live you would be a threat to me later on so goodbye, Harry Potter." Voldem hissed.

"Avada Kedavra" was the last word heard and a green blinding light went off.

10 minutes later

A giant woman came in to the room and saw the dead body of Lily Potter and started to cry. But before she got in to a crying fit she saw movement. Ruby went over to see what it was. When see looked to see she saw baby Harry playing with the blanket. Ruby cried in joy.

She picked Harry up and started to go down stairs, but before she left she packed hairs toys and blankets.

When she got outside Ruby saw Sammy Black running towards Her and Harry.

"What happened? Are they alive? Where are they? Is Harry alright?" Sammy asked hurriedly.

"Lily and Jamey are dead, but Harry is alive and he has a small scar. Sammy i am sorry but I have to go. Miss Dumbledore wants to see Harry." answered Ruby.

Sammy let them go so she could go hunt down the rat girl that used to be her friend.

When Ruby found Miss Dumbledore the Hogwarts headmistress was in front of a normal looking house on 4 Privet Drive.

Dumbledore took Harry and lade him in a blanket that would keep him warm during the night.

Before she left she said "Good bye Harry Potter and see you at Hogwarts."

With that she left and Harry fell in to a deep sleep.

Not knowing that when he wakes he would have two new sisters. Also a new family that help him in the future.

**Sorry I am new and do not know how to update.**

**If you like this story you can make your our version?**

**One last thing which house should he go to?**


	2. Chapter 2 life before school

Chapter 2

**One thing I am not doing the different speaking thing I already have problems and that would mess me up more.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

A eleven year old boy was sleeping when someone jump on him trying to wake him up.

The person that was trying to wake him up was one of his cousin Daisy Dursley.

Daisy was blond haired girl with blue eyes and tall with a little muscle. Her twin was Lily Dursley she looked like her Aunt Lily with red hair and green eyes, but she was small and had no muscle.

Harry woke up with a grunt and opened his eyes one was killing green why the other was a

royal purple mixed with blue and sliver. His hair was black as midnight with ruby red highlights. When he got out of bed he stood to his full height which is 5'3 with lean muscle that fit a Olympic simmer. His had a angelic face to go with the whole look.

( Author: picture the face of Naruto in the story The Elemental Casanova. Also I had to him look good. He does have two moms.)

Daisy ran out of the room as fast as could when Harry woke up while yelling " it's my birthday." Once Harry got dressed in a white muscle shirt with blue jeans. With a eyepatch on his purple eye and black ankle length boots. He went down stairs to start cooking breakfast. Once he was done he went to get the mail and brought it to the table. (Author: Do not get me wrong he is not their slave or free labor. He just likes to help.) Vermin Dursley asked " What is in the mail to day Harry?"

"Nothing but bills and junk mail." Answered Harry. It was at that moment he saw a envelop with a red H on the back. Harry flipped the letter and saw:

Mr H. Potter.

The Second Bedroom on the Right Side Second Floor,

4, Privet Drive.

Little Whining.

Surrey

Harry open the letter to see a school in mission slip:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT

Headmistress: Alexandria Dumbledore

(Order of Merilyn, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Witch, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Witch)

Dear Mister Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

When his aunt saw what he was looking at she said "So the letter came. That is good I thought you would not go because it is a all girl school."

Harry was natural confuses so he asked " What do you mean?"

Petunia asked if they could talk in the living room. When they got there Petunia started to talk " The school you will be going to is a all girl school, because only girls can use magic. The males in the family's are used to make new generation of witches, because they have such low magic that they cannot use any. If they did use there magic they would die. But over a hundred years a go a witch made a spell allows a witch to have a child with a another witch. That is actually how you are here to day. And that is also the reason why you have a lot of magic. You are the first male magic user, a wizard."

Harry was stunned so he did what any person would do in his place. He fainted.

**At Hogwarts**

All the teachers were staring at a name on the paper that showed new students. You see they are staring at the only boy name to ever be on the list HARRY POTTER was written they as clear as day. In the office you could hear a pin drop or a breath of air. One of the teachers dropped their drink and that was the cue for all the teachers to faint.

The headmistress was just laughing and eating lemon drop as she planned for this.

But the headmistress know she would have to tell the minster of magic. "Sigh, this is too troublesome. I am too old for this shit." Thought the headmistress. (I love the old part, it's funny. Also Cooke for the people who know what anime I am reforming to.)

**Back with Harry**

Harry just woke up when Petunia said " Alright I will drop you off. You will have to go to the witch bank to get money for your school supplies."

So they both left to do school shopping, but before they left they told the other Dursley where they where of to and when they would be back. Also so Harry toke the letter that had the school supplies.

While they where driving Harry saw owls and people in wired outfits that looked like robe all over the place. What Harry did not know was every person with magic was celebration the fact that there would finial be a male in a magical school.

Petunia stop the car and said to Harry " I will pick you up at 4 ok? Will you be all right by yourself?"

Harry nodded. He let a sigh out and put a black/green baseball cap on. He then went inside the pub.

**The Leaky Cauldron**

Harry went in to the pub. When he was walking to the bar of the pub, he saw his name on the newspaper and was a little scared by the looks he was getting ( the looks where of lust and possessiveness.)

Once he got to the bar he asked the bar waitress name.

She answered " My name is Tomo. Can I help you?" While she cleaned a glass. Not looking up.

"Um. I was wondering how do I get to Dragon Ally." Asked a nervous Harry.

"Oh. You must be a new witch going to Hogwarts. Ok, follow me."

So Harry followed Tomo to the back of the pub. Where she opened the way into Dragon Ally. Harry said thank you and goodbye. Why Tomo finally looked to see it was not a witch, but a boy. ' I wonder why a male was looking for Dragon Ally, it is not like he can go to school. WAIT! All family's know how to get to dragon ally, ever if they are male! Was he a muggle? But what was he doing here?' Thought Tomo

**With Harry**

Harry was walking to the big building in the back that said bank. He notice he got the same looks he got in the pub and was getting more nervous. He also saw the newspapers they said something about the first male witch, that they were going to call him the first wizard.

When Harry final got to the bank all eyes were on him. The males were giving him looks of pity while the female were the same as the looks from the pub. When he was about to go in he saw a waning on the door: Do not steal or you will pay.

Once he was inside he went to one of the tellers, but before he could say anything the boss came out. All the goblins bowed while the leader walked up to Harry. The leader asked " My lord may we talk somewhere private?" Harry nodded, but was confuses he did not know what was happening.

When the goblin leader and Harry were a lone. Harry asked " May I know your name?" This time the goblin was confused he was never asked that question. So he answered " my name my lord is Griphook."

Griphook got right down to business "Now the reason I asked you to come here was because a very old set of wards went off. Those wards are tied to house at our bank. They tell us who is the last of their house. But before you can go we should take a inherent and power test."

"Alright I will take the tests." Said Harry

Griphook snap his fingers and two guards came in with knife and a piece of paper. "Ok please cut your hand and drop a little blood on the paper in which will show you which houses you are the hair to. But will also say what power level you are and if you have gifts."

HARRY POTTER

Mother:Lily Even née Potter

'Dad':Jamie Potter

Hair to the house of:

Black

Potter

Abilities

Occlumency

Rune

Animagus (three forms white tiger, black owl, and grim)

Metamorphagus

Power lever

667/9000

End of paper

"Well it does look like you will be strong when you get older, not that you are weak." Said Griphook. Harry nodded slowly. Harry had to ask about the abilities he has. "May I know what this means?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are the hair to two different house that you will lead when you turn sixteen. Now for you abilities. As a occlumency you can block your mind. but you will have to practice. You are also good at runes, but I do not know a lot about that one. You just have a nartual talent in that subject. A Animagus can change in to animals, yours is multiple so you will have different forms. Metamorphagus are able to change how they look. Then there is your power lever which is a little high for someone so young and a male to top it off."

Harry just nodded and asked if he could get some money to get the school's supples.

But before he left he asked if they can make him look like a girl. The goblins laughed and said yes. Harry left looking like a girl.

**Outside of the Bank **

When Harry got outside he remembered that he do did not know where to get his supples. So he toke out the letter and it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Mandy Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalia Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emily Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arnina Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Nelia Scamander

Top Twenty Delicious Alcohol Beverages by Cookie Bourbon

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

He decide that he would go get the trunk first.

* * *

When he got to the shop it was mostly empty. So he went in and came out with a cherry wood trunk that had black metal to keep it closed. When he left the shopkeeper saw his forehead were the half moon scar is. (Author: I do not like the lightning bolt scar very much.) But he though it was a trick in the light, so he went back to business.

Next he went to the book store, were he brought half of the store and the books he had to get. That made the bookkeeper very happy, she did not ever know who he was.

The third place he went to was the wand shop. The moment he went inside he knew something was wrong, because he could feel some behind him. When he turned no one was their so he turned his head. A old woman was standing in front of him smiling. "We'll have to make you a wand dear." Said the old woman. While she moved to the back of her shop, Harry followed. "Well hold out your hand and which piece/s of wood come to you." She said.

Harry did as told and two different pieces came one was a dark red color while the other was a see through white. " Interesting, very interesting." Muttered the woman. " Well go see what you what you core is made out of." As she pointed to jars and boxes. So Harry held his hand out and waited. Something came flying out of the back and almost hit him in the head if he did not catch in time. When he opened the box it had a black and blue feather inside with a white and red feather sitting next to it.

Harry was just looking at the feather. When the woman came up a took it and told him to sit in the waiting room.

When the lady came out she was holding a box. When see opened it, their laying in the box was a wand that looked beautiful. Dark red and see thought white was running up the wand the two colors looked like they were at war. While thought the white the two feathers were touching, but just the tip were.

"It is beautiful." Whispered Harry.

"I know. Dragon fire wood and Ocean white wood as the base. While a storm phoenix's feather and ice phoenix's feather is used as the core. But to it simply the wand is a great for charems and runes. For the first male witch, or the first wizard it is a good wand. Well we see if you do great things Harry Potter." Said the old lady. " Oh and by the way my name is Obelix. GoodBye."

With that Harry left the store to go get his uniform. When Harry walked in to the store, someone was already their. A light blond long hair girl with blue eyes was get fitted for her uniform. When she saw Harry she introduced her as Dacia Malfory. Dacia started to talk about which house she would be in which was Sytherin. She also talked about Harry Potter about how he was the first wizard. But before she done her uniform she asked Harry which house he though he would go into and what he though about the first wizard.(Author: Remember Harry looks like a girl right now. So to others he is a witch.) Dacia never got her answer, because she left to quick to get a answer.

When Harry was done with his uniform he went to the animal shop. When he went in side he saw lots of different animals all over the place. Harry saw a white with dust of blue on its fur wolf cub in a cage and decide to get her. Harry named the cub Seppen (Snowflake in Japanese.) Before Harry left he saw a white owl that he bought and named Hegwig.(YAY)

Harry was leaving when he bumped in to someone. The person he ran into had long red hair blue eyes that had a glint in them. Also the person was wearing a t-shirt with a F on it. What he did not know was when he bumped into the girl his real look came into view. The girl that was on top of him was blushing and starting to get a noise bleed. When Harry saw this he got up and ran as fast a he could. When he was running he dropped his school shopping list and the girl picked it up. She put it in her pants pocked to read later.

He stop when he saw his Aunt in the car waiting for him. When he got in the car he sigh and fell asleep on the way home. Tomorrow he would have to go on a train full of girls at a all girl school. His last though was 'Shit.'

* * *

**There is a poll which house should Harry be in?**

**Should Harry have a soul bond?**

**Also the wand thing I like yin and yang so that will be in story as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 Train Trip

Chapter 3

**_There will be spelling mistakes because, I have a spell disability so it is hard to write and edit._**

**_Well have fun reading! _**

**_I don't own Harry Potter_**

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. For a moment he did not know what to do so he just laid in bed. When he looked at the clock near his bed it said 5:26 am. He stared to think about what happen yesterday and he was a little scared to get out of bed. Harry stayed in bed until 9 when his aunt yelled it was time to get up. So very slowly Harry got dress in a light yellow t-shirt and blue short with sandals and a black jacket. After that Harry went down stairs with Seppen and Hegwig following him. "Harry, after you done eating I want you to pack you trunk and get your pets clean. Then get into the car, because the train leaves at 11:30. And I am positive you want to get their early, for now one will see you. Do you understand?" Said Petunia. "Yes, aunt Petunia." Answered a worried Harry.

So after Harry ate the bacon and eggs. He ran up the stairs and packed his trunk with his books, clothes, and toothbrush. Once he was done he grab the trunk and put it in the car with a clean Seppen and Hegwig. When that was done Harry went back in to the house to say goodbye to his cousins and uncle.

"Well then we'll see you in the summer. Make sure you do not skip your woke out and training schedule." Said uncle Vermin

"Ya! Because when get back we are going to have a sparring mach. You got that!" Yelled a sad and happy Daisy

"Make sure you eat right and make friends at your new school. Also be nice and wear clean clothes." Lily shouted.

Harry said "Don't worry I will not skip my woke out or training schedule and I am still stronger then you Daisy." (Daisy pouted.) He continued " And Lily I will eat right and wear clean clothes (Lily smiled at this.) Well see you in the summer. Good-Bye." "Did you pack clean underwear?" yelled Lily. With that a embarrassed Harry got in to the car with his aunt to go to the London train station.

When they got their it was 10:35. So before Harry walked through the barrier to the train.

His aunt pulled him to the side to talk to him. "Harry you be ok and if you have a problem go to one of the teachers or the headmistress ok." Said Petunia "Ever if you are the only male student their." Harry nodded, but before he could wake though the wall his aunt kissed his forehead where the half moon scar was. Then Petunia put a baseball cap on his head and said goodbye.

So with a sigh Harry picked up his trunk with Seppen and Hegwig following him and went though the wall barrier. When Harry came though the other side, he saw a sight that he will remember for years. A gold and red train with sliver and blue trimming. The wheels on the train were green and bronze in color. The roof of the train was black and yellow. While the station was made out of cherry wood.

Harry started to walk toward the train when he heard someone coming behind him. If he stayed were he was he would see it was the train conductor. But he did not so he ran in to the train for no one would see him. He started to head towards the back of the train to get a compartment. When he got to last compartment, he started to read a book about charms. He was half way done when he decided to stop and put the book a way. Once the book was gone he decided to use one of the charms in the book. The charm is used to shrink the item that it is used against. So Harry used the charm to shrink his truck, he then put the trunk in his pocket. (You will see why I made him do that.) It was now 11:15. The station was starting to fill up with parents saying goodbye and older students helping younger ones. Harry could hear some of the things people where talking about.

"Make sure you send letters every week."

"Mom, can you stop crying it is embarrassing."

"Did you do your summer homework?"

"Mother, I do not think that wizard is here!"

"We would have seen him."

Harry listen to a couple of other people (while petting Seppen). The station was becoming more crowded and more students were going on the train. It was 11:26 when a group of red heads walked though the barrier. One of the red heads was the one he bumped in to yesterday. She was talking to the person next to her, 'that had to be her twin.' Thought Harry. The girl had the same hair and eyes as her sister, but where a shirt with a G on it. Harry ducked when the one with the F on her shirt looked in his direction. " Do you think she saw me?" Harry asked Hegwig. The bird giving him a deadpan look.

**Fredrica pov.**

I was talking to my sister about new pranks we can pull when at school. While Rona was talking about how she and the first wizard (aka the-boy-who-lived) will be best of friends and how they would go into Gryffindor together. (Author: sorry couldn't resisted.) When she was talking I unconsciously touched the paper the boy dropped when I bumped into him.

I looked around the train station for him, but I could not see him. So I look though the windows on the train and saw him at the back of the train, that is until he hide him self. 'Was that him? Is he the first wizard? I will go talk to him on the train! Though a excited Fredrica.

" Hey, are you listening to me?" Yelled Gregoria.

" I am. Listen when we get on the train come with me to the back alright." I said hurriedly.

Gregoria just shrugged and nodded.

End pov.

**Four minutes later**

The parents and students were saying last minute goodbyes. With ever student on the train, it started to leave the station. Harry was just looking out the window seeing the country side while he scratch his wolf behind the ear. When the door to his compartment was rip open and a red hair girl came in.

"Hello, can I join you? Everyone else is full." Asked the girl. Harry nodded while pulling his hat lower on his head.

"Oh, by the way my name is Rona. Nice to meet you." Said Rona. "May I know your name?"

Harry who did not want others to know his name said very quietly " My name is Harry."

"Sorry I did not hear you. Can you say it again?" She asked. But before Harry could answer, the door was ripped open once more. Dacia Malfory came in to and asked "Do you know where Harry Po... " Dacia stared at Harry. "Your Harry Potter! Well come with me and I will introduce you to your future housemates." Dacia Said happily as she grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him out of the compartment.

But before Harry got pulled out the door. Rona pulled on his other arm while saying " Harry will be going to Gryffindor, not Slytherin!" While they where pulling on Harry they got closer to each others face until their noses touch the others. Harry started to creep toward the door while the two girls were fighting. The two were to busy fighting to notice Harry going out the door.(Author:Thank you Nightmares Around Winter for the idea!)

**With Harry**

Harry was walking towards the front of the train this time, that is before he bumped in to the red haired girl form yesterday. "We got to stop bumping in to each other." Said amused Fredrica. Harry just mumbled a yes and try to walk around her. But she grab his arm and dragged him to her train car.

When they finally got to the car, Fredrica push Harry inside and made him sit next to her sister Gregoria. "So your the first male witch or would you prefer wizard?" Question Fredrica. Harry said nothing, just stared at her. "Well I am Fredrica and this is Gregoria. We are the twin prankster at school! Nice to meet you!" Fredrica happily said. "I'm Harry Potter. But I think you already know that?"Ask a nerves Harry. They talked some more until a trolly came and asked if they wanted some candy, they said yes.

Once the trolly was gone a girl wild hair came in full dress in school uniform asking if they saw a frog. Gregoria told her to go to the front and ask one of the older students if they can perform the accio spell. The time went fast and before they knew it, it was time to get change. So Harry went outside and wait for them to change clothes. After they were done, it was Harry's turn to get change.

Harry was walking back toward the compartment he shared with the twins. He could not help but think how much his life changed in two days. 'But I do know one think the future will hold interesting things' Harry thought.

* * *

**Next will be the sorting and Harry's first day of school.**

**Please vote to see which house he will go to.**


	4. Chapter 4 Not a chapter

**SOPA is back, I do not know what it is. But I was told to tell others, or something.**


End file.
